1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to broadcast signal transmission/reception technology that is used in a broadcasting system and, more particularly, to a broadcast signal transmission/reception system that efficiently multiplexes layer signals of scalable video contents and then broadcasts the multiplexed signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
To support multiple services at the same time, multiplexing, i.e., the process of mixing a plurality of signals, is required. Of multiplexing techniques, currently widely used techniques include Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) adapted to divide and use time resources and Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM) adapted to divide and use frequency resources. That is, TDM is a method of assigning time segments to respective services, and FDM is a technique for assigning frequency resource segments to respective services and then using them. Recently, there is an urgent need for new multiplexing technology that is applicable to a next generation broadcasting system and provides greater flexibility and performance than TDM and FDM.
Moreover, the researches about video codec technologies for providing scalability such as Scalable Video Coding (SVC) or Scalable-HEVC Video Coding (SHVC) are actively being performed.